Entre el muelle y la montaña
by lenasletters
Summary: Y el tiempo escurrió, y sus ojos se le llenaron de amaneceres. Y del mar se enamoró, y su cuerpo se enraizó en el muelle. Aquella ventana era su muelle y la montaña era un mar infinito, del que se había enamorado mientras esperaba algo que ya no lograba recordar. /Song-Fic "En el muelle de San Blás" del grupo Maná. One-shot. Chichi/Milk centric.


_**Son Chichi centric.**_

 _ **Dragon Ball Z.**_

 _ **One-shoot, Song-fic.**_

 _ **"En el muelle de San Blás"-Maná.**_

 **Entre el muelle y la montaña.**

* * *

 _Ella despidió a su amor_

 _Él partió en un barco_

 _En el muelle de San Blás._

—Gana esa pelea Goku, y regresa con vida.—pidió cuando la hora llegó y fue momento de despedirse. Traía el llanto apretado en los labios y un "no te vayas" debajo de la lengua.

Él no respondió su petición, o mejor dicho, la evadió, y en cambio hizo una promesa:—Juro que los protegeré, a todos.

 _Él juró que volvería_

 _Y empapada en llanto ella juró que esperaría._

Vio los juegos de Cell con los nervios a flor de piel, incluso discutió con su padre, su desesperación haciéndola decir sinsentidos de los cuales se arrepentiría más tarde.

 _Miles de lunas pasaron y siempre estaba en el muelle_

 _Esperando._

—¡Gohan! Me tenías tan preocupada, la señal se cortó de pronto y no pude ver nada. Oh, gracias, Kami-sama...—estrujó a su adorado hijo entre sus brazos, verlo después de tanta angustia era simplemente una bendición. Levantó la mirada, esperando ver a su marido entrar después de su hijo, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, por lo que enunció la pregunta de oro:— ¿Y Goku?

Hubo un largo y denso silencio, Milk pudo oír sus propios latidos y cómo estos se detuvieron un segundo cuando su hijo tuvo el valor para contestarle.

—Mamá, papá ha muerto.

 _Muchas tardes se anidaron_

 _Se anidaron en su pelo y en sus labios._

Acarició con dulzura su crecido vientre, mientras observaba desde su silla mecedora cómo Gohan jugaba con el pequeño Trunks. A lo lejos, Piccolo levitaba sobre la copa de un árbol. Desde que Goku murió, él se instaló en los terrenos de la montaña Paoz por tiempo indefinido, no entraba a la casa, no conversaban ni se dejaba ver muy seguido, pero ella siempre sentía su presencia cerca de ellos. A veces, Milk se quejaba de contracciones y podía divisar cómo el namek se acercaba considerablemente a la casa. Ese hecho le hacía sonreír.

 _Y el tiempo escurrió y sus ojos se le llenaron_

 _De amaneceres._

—Goten, ¿te gustaría practicar Artes Marciales?—le preguntó de repente mientras su hijo se atiborraba de comida. La miró con sus ojitos negros llenos de inocencia y emoción, tan parecidos a los de su padre.

—¡Por supuesto, mamá!

—Entonces termina tu almuerzo y sube a cambiarte, dejé un dogi sobre tu cama.

—¡Yupi! ¡Voy a entrenar, lalalala!— vitoreó feliz acabando su almuerzo de un solo bocado, subiendo apresurado a su habitación. Gohan venía bajando y había oído la corta conversación.

—Mamá, ¿tú vas a entrenar a Goten?

—Así es.— respondió con voz suave, comenzando a retirar los trastos sucios de la mesa. A sus espaldas, Gohan sonrió con profundo amor y admiración. Su madre era una mujer muy fuerte y estaba demostrando que aprendía de las lecciones que le entrega la vida.

 _Y del mar se enamoró_

 _Y su cuerpo se enraizó_

 _En el muelle._

Limpió el sudor de su frente y se sobó las piernas, cocinar durante horas tenía su precio pero ella era feliz de pagarlo, porque haciendo comida transmitía su amor a sus seres queridos. Se quitó el delantal y soltó su estricto moño para dejar su cabello caer libre por su espalda, que ya le rozaba la cintura. Hizo crujir sus dedos y salió de la casa, caminando un rato hasta llegar a la orilla del río, donde se sentó sobre el césped, apoyándose contra un árbol. Soltó un suspiro, estaría bien si se relajara durante un rato, faltaba tiempo todavía para que los guerreros Z llegaran, pues era demasiado temprano aún.

Y simplemente vivió, aspiraba profundamente el aire puro de la montaña y dejaba que el sonido del agua y el canto de las aves la inundara, sintiendo el pasto meterse entre los dedos de sus pies y a las abejas zumbando cada cierto rato sobre ella. Admiró con los ojos entrecerrados cómo amanecía, el sol tibio de la mañana la bañó tiernamente y ella se permitió disfrutar de aquel que era su paraíso, elevando dentro de sí un agradecimiento al dios de la tierra por lo bendecida que era. Por lo feliz que era.

 _Sola, sola en el olvido_

 _Sola, sola con su espíritu_

 _Sola, con su amor el mar_

 _Sola, en el muelle de San Blás._

* * *

 **No podía ver mis historias en FFN sin atormentarme porque no había nada de GoChi, y aunque esto no lo es, forma parte de lo que adoro escribir, como sobre mis reinas y sus vivencias y sensaciones, así que esto salió. Tenía planeada otra historia pero de pronto escuché la canción y se me hizo muy linda con Milk, y este es el resultado. Espero les haya gustado, y ya sabes, si deseas hacérmelo saber puedes dejar un review, que no cuesta nada.**

 **Besos para todos mis queridos, nos leemos muy pronto.**


End file.
